


Just Another Normal Day in Diagon Alley

by lilgirlost (lil_grl_lost)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Early Work, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_grl_lost/pseuds/lilgirlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the witches and wizards of Diagon Alley, it's just a normal day for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood

**Author's Note:**

> This was written sometime around OotP. Originally posted to FictionAlley, but I decided to repost it here. Thanks goes out to my wonderful beta Paige for this.

A young woman weaved her way through the dense Saturday crowd, passing by shops and their owners in a rush of air. Her pursuer was on her heels and gaining at every turn. The patrons of this magical district moved out of her way if they could. Children stepped in front of her pursuer's path to give her a few more steps lead in front of him. Mothers moved their children from the chase's path and continued on with their Saturday morning shopping.

The chase continued passed Ollivander's, where she accidentally ran into a muggle mother with her son. She paused long enough to help the woman with the packages that she had knocked from her arms before continuing on. She waved at Hagrid as she went by the Magical Menagerie.  
At the bend in Diagon Alley where Flourish and Blotts was situated she ran into a young wizard waiting outside on its steps. The wizard's hands grabbed her arms to keep her from falling to the pavement. Once he had released her from his grasp, she went to moving her hair so that she could see properly.

The blonde wizard motioned to the right of her in the silent form of asking where her husband was. She just shrugged at him and fastened herself onto his neck and placed a kiss upon his cheek. As she moved to detangle herself from his neck, her husband came through the crowd.

"Malfoy, hold her."

The wizard's hands came up to hold her in place as her husband came up behind her in silence. She waited quietly as he approached her place in the man's hold. She was released from Draco's hold as her husband's hands were firmly positioned on her waist.

"Potter, you should really keep a leash on her."

"I really don't see the point, since she'll just keep escaping." The woman in question snorted at both of the men. She felt herself being pulled closer toward Harry's chest. She mock struggled against his arms, but felt safer when his hold upon her only tightened.

"Come on, Luna. Let's go home." Luna become aware of Harry picking her up and in a moment she was laying over his shoulder and being carried through the crowd. She watched as Draco Malfoy walked out of sight holding hands with his wife.

The Potters continued on through the twisting street of Diagon Alley; past Knockturn Alley and Ollivander's. As the street began to straighten, Harry set his new wife of 18 months down. Luna smiled a smile that was reserved for him only and laced her hand and his together. Harry bent down and lightly pressed a kiss to her lips. She returned the kiss and deepened it.

Harry pulled back first and mimicked scolding her; nevertheless, she just blushed and giggled.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't to it again. And I will be a good little girl for the rest of the day."

Luna laughed at his expression of fear, and pulled him toward the nearest baby shop. Harry followed willingly, enjoying the bliss that this marriage and the new baby had to offer. The couple leisurely strolled along the shops of Diagon Alley, stopping occasionally to go into stores and buy things for the baby's nursery.  
Luna watched her husband's expressions change to awe and disbelief at the sights that he was seeing in one of the many baby shops that littered Diagon Alley. She smiled at him, happy at seeing his amazement at an object that seemed so trivial to her. It was times like these that she never got tired, just the opportunity to reveal to her husband a world that he was denied as a child was rewarding to her.

As the Potters left that particular shop and continued to meander down the cobble path, the Weasley twins could be seen demonstrating their newest product. Harry waved as they passed by the demonstration stand. Luna steered them toward one of many restaurants that was located near the end of the street before it turned into the residential area of the district. Harry followed her lead down Diagon Alley, thinking quietly as they walked.

Luna pulled him out of his thoughts by tugging on his robe sleeve to indicate that they had reached the restaurant. Harry gave her a slight smile as the waiter lead the couple to a table in a corner of the establishment. The newest Mrs. Potter raised one of her light blonde eyebrows at her husband's silence.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Y-yes...no, I don't think I am." He matched Luna's eyes as he carried on, "I mean what if I'm not cut out to be a father. I didn't have the greatest home life. What if I mess up, and this kid ends up like I was, er...still am."

Luna's eyes spoke volumes as she gazed into his emerald eyes. "You will do fine, Harry. For one thing, this child will know the love of both its parents. And also, it's normal for fathers to have these kinds of anxieties." Harry seemed skeptical at what she was saying. Harry chose to voice his skeptical thoughts to her.

"What about Malfoy? He wasn't nervous when his son was born."

Luna shot him a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "For one, by the time Malfoy found out about his son, he was almost a year old. Come on, Harry. Malfoy wasn't given the opportunity to freak out. If he wanted to be part of his child's life, than he had to play by the rules Ophelia set. Nevertheless, I will say this: it is weird calling this child, by his gender. I wish Malfoy would hurry up and name the poor boy."

As Harry nodded his head in agreement at her point, the waitress came by to take their order. After she had departed to place their order and get them their drinks, then did Harry speak.

"I asked Malfoy that last Saturday, when Neville, Ron, and I met him at the empty field behind his house, he replied, 'I want to make sure that he has the best name in the world. After all, he is a Malfoy.' What ignorance! Ophelia showed up as he was saying this, she told him off. Saying something about how the child was to be the next ruler was more important than his father's surname. Malfoy mumbled a few words at her in Elfish and she disappeared after that. I wonder what he said."

The young ex-Ravenclaw just shrugged as both their food and drinks were set upon the table. Their waitress wondered off again after that. "Ophelia is tired of him, she's going to name the boy during the next full-moon. She has his name all picked out and everything. I can't remember what it is, but I do remember what it stands for; it's Elfish for 'Little Dragon.' I think it is real appropriate considering." Luna became quiet after that and the couple ate in a comfortable silence for a little while.

Finally, once Harry couldn't take the silence, he asked her what was on her mind. Luna just grinned at him and continued to eat her food in silence. When the food was cleared and the check was paid the couple began the walk home. Luna grabbed her husband's hand as their apartment building came into view.

"If it's a girl, I want to name it after our mothers, and if it's a boy than after your father and godfather."

Harry pulled her to him after the words were spoken and kissed her on the lips. She leaned into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him toward her warmth.

"I love you, Harry."

"Love you, too, Loony Luna."


	2. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy stood on the steps of Flourish and Blotts waiting patiently for his wife to emerge from the store's depths. His blue, gray-speckled, eyes watched the comings and goings of witches and wizards as they passed with dry interest.

The laughter and shouts of young children in the dense Saturday crowd could be heard. Gossiping witches as they strolled by talking of the newest publishing in _The Daily Prophet_ could also be made out.

Knowing that she would probably be in the store for sometime in the store, he decided to walk across the street and buy himself some ice cream. As the young Malfoy stepped off the stone steps leading into Flourish and Blotts and onto the cobble pavement of Diagon Alley, a jumble of arms and dirty-blonde hair creamed into his chest.

Grasping the arms of the young woman to stop her from hitting the pavement, due to the force, he began to mumble under his breathe about how people should watch where they are going. He released her and took a step back; she moved the hair covering her face and laughed at him.

Draco smirked at her and motioned to the right of her. She just shrugged in response and latched herself onto his neck. Once she had placed a kiss upon his cheek, she initiated the movement of removing her arms from around his neck. As she completed this task, her chaser ran through the crowd. He glanced at the man standing in front of his wife.

"Malfoy, hold her."

Draco did as he was asked by placing his hands on her waist to keep her in place as the other man come toward them. The young woman just waited quietly as he approached her from behind. Once the other man had his hands firmly around her waist, Draco released her from his hold and stepped away. Upon seeing the opportunity in the situation, he decided to speak.

"Potter, you should really keep a leash on her."

Harry just glanced at the ex-Slytherin facing him and smiled. "I really don't see the point, since she'll just keep escaping." A snort was heard from the below their heads. Harry set his gaze upon his wife and hugged her closer to his chest. She struggled against his arms, but his hold upon her only tightened.

"Come on, Luna. Let's go home." The ex-Gryffindor picked up his wife and threw her over his shoulder, giving a small gesture of gratitude to the other man, then disappeared into the throng of people.

Moments later, warm arms encircled themselves around his waist as words were whispered into his ear. "What was that about?" Draco twisted his head to the back as the impression of a face was pressed into his back.

"The Potters were being just that." His wife just giggled and came around to his left side. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She sighed and looked toward the clock on one of the buildings. Lunchtime was here and she was starving. Draco followed her gaze and pulled her along as he walked toward Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

The shop's bells signaled their entrance into the establishment. Not until the two were seated at a small table next the window with their ice cream did they talk. "So did you find anything at Flourish and Blotts, Ophelia?"

Ophelia shook her head, "No, I did get into an argument with the manager. He said that I had no right to be in his store. Dumb asshole." Draco watched her facial expressions as she talked, knowing that it didn't bother her, but just made her mad. He turned his attention back to what she was saying. "I mean, my people died to help this world, and this is the kind of thanks we get, shunned because we are different. So what if my ears are pointed and I have the ability to perform what you call 'wandless' magic. Big deal that has nothing to do with my personality."

As his Elfen wife continued to rant about how prejudice some witches and wizards could be toward her people, he focused his attention upon the way her Southern drawl seemed to go on forever, and how her dark purple eyes would flash red with anger at certain points in her ranting. Near the end of her rant, the shop's bells tinkled once again, and Ophelia looked toward the doorway to see who was coming into the ice cream parlor. A smile came across her face as she waved at Neville and Ginny Longbottom.

The couple split up with Neville heading for the counter to order and Ginny making her way toward their table. Ginny picked the table near the other couple's and took the seat that was diagonal from Ophelia's. Draco's head nodded in her general direction as he continued to eat his ice cream. Ginny chose to be the first one to speak.

"Did you see Harry chasing Luna through the streets?"

"No. I was in Flourish and Blotts at the time, but I did see the end of it. Luna ran into Draco, and he stopped her long enough for Harry to come get her. I realize that the healer told her to exercise during her pregnancy but running through Diagon Alley is a little extreme, even for her."

Ginny laughed. "What are you saying; this is actually what Harry was expecting from her. Actually, I think we were all expecting this from her. I glad Harry married her, she keeps him on his toes."

Neville came at that time with the banana sundae that was going to be split between the two. He sat on the opposite side of Ginny and started to eat the sundae the minute he sat down. Draco rolled his eyes at the ex-Gryffindor in a feeling that was a mixture of disgust and amusement.

The two couples continued to talk for a time longer, until Draco reminded Ophelia that they still had to pick up a few items before they left Diagon Alley. The Malfoys bid the Longbottoms goodbye and exited the parlor.

After the pair strolled onto the twisted cobble path, Draco gestured toward Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ophelia rolled her eyes, but let her husband lead her to the shop. They were greeted upon their entrance, which Ophelia returned to the man at the counter. Draco wondered through the shop with interest, whereas Ophelia looked at the brooms, robes, and other items with disinterest. Ophelia fingered the items as she passed by, but the man at the counter watched her proceedings with great interest. The young elf rounded a display that held quaffles, where she picked up one, tossing it back and forth in her slim fingers before replacing it. Draco continued his silent shopping at the other end of the store, unaware of what was about to happen.

During Ophelia's play with the quaffle, the shop's employee had walked up behind her; he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the display. She stared at the man, who had a grip on her upper-arm. His hold tightened on the limb and the burning sensation that Ophelia was experiencing intensified. She bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out in pain. The employee pulled her closer to him, where he placed his mouth close to her ear.

"Get out of this store, you filthy little whore. Your kind isn't wanted."

He let go of her arm and shoved her back from himself; she stumbled the few steps and turned to glare at the man. She watched as he straightened his robes and bushed off imaginary dirt. The young monarch waved her good hand over the injured part of her arm. The worker watched as the burned print of his hand disappeared from the appendage. Just as the injury disappeared, Draco walked up the pair, with a child's broom in his hand. Ophelia gazed at her husband and took hold of his fingers in hers. Draco met his short wife's gaze, so he missed the worker's sneer. Yet, the sneer was swapped moments later for one of content. Draco handed over the broom for purchasing, which the employee took without comment. The Malfoys walked toward the counter and waited for the item to package up. Draco paid the man his money and guided Ophelia back out of the store.

Draco observed his wife's silence with concern. He had noticed that she had been quiet during his dealings with the worker, when most of the time, she would be voicing her comments here and there. As they passed the little alleyway next to Quality Quidditch Supplies, he pulled her in. She went without a remark.

"O, what happened in there?" He was provided with a shrug.

"Damn it, Ophelia. What did he do to you?"

"What does it matter, Draco? I told you, when you married me, that I would be treated as scum. That is how they see us, us the Elves, the Centaurs, the Veelas, and the Merpeople. We are not your equals no matter what some people, like Hermione, tried to do to change that. The wizarding world may give the illusion that we are, but my people and the Veelas are seen as whores. We are pretty and probably are a good fuck, nothing more, and nothing less. While the Centaurs are desired as cheap labor to be used by wizards, as for the Merpeople, fishing tools maybe or better yet food. Welcome to my world, honey. It's a bitch."

Draco stared in shock at his wife's lecture. "It matters to me. Moreover, I don't care what people think of you. You are my wife; actually, I think it is jealousy on their part. They could not catch or better yet keep a gorgeous elfish maiden. Can we go home now? It is almost time to pick up our son from my mother's. I think she had a date with some wizard she met." Ophelia smiled at her husband and reentwined their fingers together.

As the young Malfoy couple strolled through the crowds of people in Diagon Alley toward the Leaky Cauldron, they watched as the expecting Potters looked at baby clothes in a shop's window. The sun was low in the sky and getting lower as time moved on. But neither of the Malfoys seemed to mind, the day had been fun but now it was time to go home and put their little boy to bed and read him a fairy tale.


	3. Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley

Saturday morning dawned crisp and clear, and the newly married Longbottoms were enjoying a leisurely ramble through the streets of London. They were on their way toward the Leaky Cauldron and from there to the magical district that lies hidden behind a dingy brick wall. Since the morning was so pretty according to Ginny, she decided that the couple would walk from their very muggle flat that was happily situated in the middle of London.

As the couple walked, Neville listened to his wife talk of her most recent conversation that she had with her mother. Muggle couples passed by them on the street, some laughing while others seemed to be deep in conversation. They closer they got to the Leaky Cauldron, the more Ginny kept snuggling into her husband's right shoulder. Neville squeezed her hand as she repeated this action. He held the door open for her while they entered the dark pub.

Tom, the pub owner, greeted them as they entered. "Hullo."

Ginny returned the greeting and lead them toward the back of the pub. Whilst walking through the tables and chairs littering the floor, Ginny stopped at one particular table that had two people, a male and female, seated at it. The woman was scolding her male companion in a right fashion. During the scolding of him, the man just lifted his eyes to the dirty ceiling above his head and rolled his eyes again and again. In the firelight, an object upon the woman's left hand glittered, Ginny grabbed the hand and rolled it to the left and right in her own hand examining the beautiful circle that looped around the woman's third finger.

Ginny's interest in the hand brought the woman before her out of her rant, she smiled at the couple standing in front of the table. Pushing back her bushy brown hair and laughing at Ginny's shocked expression, she finally spoke.

"Surprise."

Ginny just shook her head at the other woman. "I'll say. So exactly when were we going to hear about this charming new development?"

Hermione's cheeks took on a light blush. "Probably as soon as Ron decided to owl his parents and invite the entire family including the Malfoys and Potters over to the house for dinner." Ron's face took an expression of hurt prior to him voicing his thoughts. "Back me up, Neville, why should I have to owl and invite. Considering this is Herm's idea."

Neville held his hands before his chest in mock defense and also took a step back. "Hey, Ron. I like sleeping in the same bed as my wife, so I'm not getting involved. This is between the both of you." Ginny grinned at Neville and laid a chaste kiss on his cheek. "And mom said that they can't be taught anything." Her husband's face gave a wounded expression. "Thanks a lot, Ginny. I'm just loving your faith in me." All Ginny could do was just giggle at him in response.

Ron sat rocking back and forth mumbling a string of words that resembled, 'I'm not listening to this. My sister isn't sharing a bed with one of my best friends. They have separate beds in separate rooms on the opposite sides of the flat.' Hermione patted and rubbed his head in a comforting gesture. While she tried to comfort her fiancé, Neville motioned that they should really be going. The couples bid their goodbyes to one another, and Ginny and Neville continued to the brick wall.

Once they had stepped pass the passageway into Diagon Alley. Ginny lead the way toward Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Neville followed behind grumbling as he went about how he didn't need new robes. She patted his shoulder and assured him as they walked that he did need new robes.

Madam Malkin's greeted the pair with a cheery 'Hullo' and a smile. Neville returned the greeting this time whilst she directed him towards one of the stools. Ginny paced the length of the small shop, touching and looking at the various yards of fabric that hung on display. The seamstress took his measurements. During this time, Neville stood still even as the magical tape measure whirled around him. After the measurements were completed, Ginny and Madam Malkin gushed in regard to what fabrics and colors Neville would be best suited for. The chatting went on for what seemed like forever to Neville, but he kept quiet and kept sinking further and further toward the floor.

From his position on the floor, Neville could hear that Ginny and Madam Malkin had finally agreed that he would look the best in a deep royal set of robes made of a velvety material. Madam Malkin toddled to the counter and made out a bill of sale and the order form. Ginny was unbroken in her gazing of the shop as the purchase was calculated. Noticing for the first time that she couldn't find Neville, she launched into a search for him. The redhead woman was stopped short of moving after she felt something tug at the end of her skirt's hem. Looking down, Ginny's sight fell to her husband's position on the floorboards. Sinking down to his level, she hugged him and kissed him. Neville just took the hug and kiss, but as she made to move back, Neville held her firmly to him as he pulled them both to their feet.

Madam Malkin came back to the pair once both were on their feet she handed Ginny a parchment in the same motion of Neville's paying of her for her services. She smiled graciously at the duo in turn. Madam Malkin furnished them with a goodbye preceding her disappearance into the back room of the shop. Neville held out his arm to Ginny, which she gladly took and they left the shop arm in arm.

Seeing as they were close to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Neville settled on visiting it to retrieve some extra money for their Saturday outing. Climbing the marble stairs that lead to the inside of the bank, Ginny turned her head to watch as Luna ran past the building and through the crowds with Harry on her heels. Luna face was pink with her laughing and the exercise that she was receiving. Harry's hair was windblown and as messy as ever. Neville shrugged at Ginny as she continued up the marble stairs beside him.

Goblins watched from their counters as the pair approached. Neville presented one of the goblins with his keys, who lead them toward the vaults. The trip took them to the Longbottom vault, where Neville pulled out roughly an amount that equaled 5 galleons all together. When they finally left Gringotts, Ginny spoke.

"Since we're close to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor, let's go inside and get a banana split. I haven't had one in a while, and we can split it." Neville nodded his head at the idea and entwined his fingers with hers as they walked toward the business.

The shop's bells tingled to announce their entrance; Ginny spotted Ophelia smiling at her as she walked toward a table that was close by the other couple. Neville had left her side to order their banana split. Taking the seat that would place her diagonal to the other woman, she sat down. Draco nodded his head in a silent greeting. Ginny wanted gossip so she talked.

"Did you see Harry chasing Luna through the streets?"

"No. I was in Flourish and Blotts at the time, but I did see the end of it. Luna ran into Draco, and he stopped her long enough for Harry to come get her. I realize that the healer told her to exercise during her pregnancy but running through Diagon Alley is a little extreme even for her."

Ginny laughed. "What are you saying; this is actually what Harry was expecting from her. Actually, I think we were all expecting this from her. I glad Harry married her, she keeps him on his toes."

Neville came at the time carrying the couple's banana split. He sat opposite of his wife and dug in straight away to the cold sweet. Both pairs mentioned little things as they sat in the parlor till Draco reminded Ophelia that they had to pick up their four-year-old son from his mother's. The two couples bid goodbye to the other and the Malfoys left after that.

Ginny face took a dreamy expression, and Neville just finished the half eaten split, while Neville swallowed the last of the ice cream, Ginny's statement almost made him choke on it.

"Neville, I want a baby."

Neville's eyes were near popping out of their sockets. But Ginny just continued on with her voiced thoughts.

"I mean not right now. But I would like one eventually. I know that I'm ready to raise a little baby; I'm still getting the hang of this whole marriage thing. But having one in the next couple of years would be wonderful. My mother would be happy. She would have another grandchild to spoil and make things for. What do you think, Neville?"

Neville looked at her happy face and smiled, "Ginny, I would love to give a baby, but I agree with you, we're not ready yet maybe in a couple of years. Besides, I'm still kind of wary of your brothers-especially the twins-on what they would do to me." Ginny touched his arm in mock sympathy at his predicament.

The couple sat at the table for a little longer, enjoying the silence that it brought. But the night was approaching and Ginny wanted to go home to the flat and cook super for the two of them. Deciding that the walk would be good for the two of them, they walked back to their flat retracing the steps that had taken them to the ice cream parlor.


	4. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

Saturday morning came too soon for one resident of the Burrow. Ron Weasley poked his ruffled head out from under his warm blanket in disgust. The sun out and shinning, which translated to him, that Hermione would be by soon to drag him out of the house for a day of shopping, as she liked to call it. But Ron liked to refer to it later on as the worst day of his life.

When Ron met Hermione and eventually fell head over heels in love with her, the muggle who coined the phase _'opposites attract'_ wasn't kidding. Everything that Hermione loved, Ron hated and vice-versa. But this knowledge didn't stop them, and now or at least as of last night, the couple was happily engaged to one other. Now the only problem was how to get everyone together at once and announce the news.

As Ron fished around in the piles of clothes that littered his old bedroom, a knock sounded on his door. He quickly pulled the shirt in his hand over his head and ran his hand through his ruffled hair. Once he thought he looked presentable enough, he opened the door. Standing on the other side in a pale blue robe that lightly brushed across her knees was his beautiful and very clever fiancée. Hermione greeted Ron with a smile and a light kiss on the lips. Ron's ears turned slightly pink in response to her action.

"Are you ready to go, Ron?"

"Yeah, Herm. Have you had breakfast yet?" Hermione just shook her head slightly negatively.

"Well, Mom and Dad left late last night to spend the weekend with Bill and Fleur and their new baby, so looks like I'm watching the house for the weekend. Since I can't cook and you don't _like_ to cook, let's go the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast and do a little bit of light shopping after that."

Hermione's face lit up at the prospect of shopping. Ron, eyeing her excited air warily he emphasized the key word in his statement heavily to her or at least tried to.

"A little bit of **_light_** shopping, Herm. And I don't mean the kind of light shopping you're thinking of. Mine means at most, three bags, I already know that yours means at least ten or eleven bags. I'm not carrying all those bags."

Hermione's lower lip started to jut out from her mouth and little tears could be made out glistening in her lovely brown eyes. Ron rubbed his forehead before grabbing her hand so they could apparate to the Leaky Cauldron before breakfast was stopped being served. Hermione grinned secretly in satisfaction, in her knowledge that she had just gotten her way again.

The pair appeared next to the large fireplace in the main chamber of the pub moments later. Tom greeted the couple when they arrived and told them that a waitress would be right over to take their order. Ron nodded in assertion at Tom, and pulled the chair out for Hermione at their table. Less than four minutes later, a waitress happily bounced over to their table to take their order. Once they had ordered the trio minus one person began to discuss how they were going to tell everybody.

"Ron, how about this? You owl everyone and invite them over for dinner one night next week and we can tell them that way. I mean it makes perfect sense, and it is also the easiest way to do it." Ron looked disgruntled at her suggestion.

"Why do I have to owl and invite? Why not you?"

"Because, Ronald. I work five days a week, nine hours a day. Which means I come home a lot of time with loads of paper which have to be completed by the morning and I just don't have the time or the energy to do the invitations too. Ron, what do you do during the day? Yes, I understand you practice Quidditch five hours a day, three days a week. But it is the off-season at the moment and it won't kill you to do this one little favor for me."

As Hermione ranted on and on at him for what seemed like hours, Ron paid tribute to the dirty ceiling above his head by rolling his eyes again and again. The light of the heatless fire in the hearth bounced off objects and made them shimmer and glisten in its light. Hermione's engagement ring caught that light in its grasp and held it tightly. Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed that someone had approached them till Hermione was pushed out of her rant by Ginny, who was currently examining her ring. She pushed her hair back from where it had fallen and laughed happily at Ginny's facial expression.

"Surprise."

The younger woman in front of her could only shake her head at her. "I'll say. So exactly when were we going to hear about this charming new development?"

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up in a light blush. "Probably as soon as Ron decided to owl his parents and invite the entire family including the Malfoys and Potters over to the house for dinner." Ron's face went from bored to hurt in a matter of seconds. "Back me up, Neville, why should I have to owl and invite? Considering this is Herm's idea."

The other man only held his hands up in defense of himself and took a step back in case of anything. "Hey, Ron. I like sleeping in the same bed as my wife, so I'm not getting involved. This is between the both of you." Ron watched his sister kiss her husband on the cheek before she spoke to Hermione. "And mom said that they can't be taught anything." Neville's expression was one of supposable hurt, Hermione could see that it was only in jest of his wife's statement. "Thanks a lot, Ginny. I'm just loving your faith in me." Ginny giggled at his response.

When Hermione's attention turned back to her fiancé, her gaze softened into pity at the man sitting in the chair. Ron sat rocking back and forth mumbling a string of words that resembled, 'I'm not listening to this. My sister isn't sharing a bed with one of my best friends. They have separate beds in separate rooms on the opposite sides of the flat.' Hermione patted and rubbed his head in a comforting gesture. While she tried to comfort her fiancé, Neville motioned to Ginny in silence that they should be going. The couples gave each other their goodbyes, and afterwards the Longbottoms departed for the wall that divided the two worlds.

When the waitress returned a few minutes later with their food and drinks, Ron proposed a solution to their existing problem.

"Okay, I will write the invitations, but you have to pay for the parchment and the ink at the stationary shop when we get there." Hermione was silent for a few seconds, than she picked her hand up from its resting place and held it out to the man before her. Ron grinned as he shook to finalize the deal set.

During the rest of their meal, the pair passed friendly banter back and forth. With the check paid, they left The Leaky Cauldron and strolled out into Diagon Alley. Hermione read her watch as they passed through the barrier in silence. Her watch read a little after 11:30, which meant that they didn't have long before the stationary shop closed up for the day. Side by side they walked the short distance to the shop; a friendly elderly witch welcomed them into the shop.

Whilst Hermione browsed the through the different colors of parchment and wax, Ron spent his time looking at the assortment of inks and quills. Hermione called Ron over to her location minutes later.

"I'm thinking maybe this deep blue parchment with the silver wax. What do you think?" Ron shrugged.

"Whatever you think looks best. But what color ink will you use?" Hermione paused for a few seconds.

"Silver would do nicely, but I would be scared that it would be over-doing it a little, don't you?"

"It will look fine, Herm. Now let's pay for it, so I can take you by Flourish and Blotts before we leave Diagon Alley."

"Are you sure you don't want to go by Quality Quidditch Supplies, I hear they have a new broom just in?" Ron glanced at the petite woman beside him. She could see the wheels turning in his head.

"No. I'm tired. Not that I don't love degnoming my mother's garden for her and everything, but right now, all I want to do is go home and crawl into my own bed with a very pretty little witch and sleep for the rest of the day." Hermione grinned at Ron, and kissed him on the cheek in agreement of the idea.

The couple walked next door to Flourish and Blotts where Ron purchased Hermione the newest edition of Hogwarts, A History. Once the purchase was made, the couple apparated home to their bedroom, where they followed every letter of Ron's idea.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


End file.
